A Series of Events
by LolyGothica
Summary: A light sequel of "You Drive Me Crazy". Kai was sure, that the series of odd events became his routine these days. Uke Kai! I personally think it's sweet, so maybe Kai is OOC here. Yaoi. TyKa  main . Onesided BrooklynKai, MigKai.


Heyya all! It's been long since I write in this fandom again. Actually I just wrote one aside from this fic. I read all the reviews I got from "You Drive Me Crazy" and they kinda made me want to write more for Beyblade. Heehee, thanks to you all.

And here is the sequel of You Drive Me Crazy. I hope you'll like it.

"I don't own Beyblade and never make any money by this fic."

**They Drive Me Crazy**

As the days passed by, Kai became surer with his reckon. That this was becoming his routine every day.

Since the championship started, there was some odd series of events which happened continuously almost every day. He didn't know why, though. But he was positive that the routine would happen today too.

Kai, as the mature member of G-Revolution, was aware with the necessary of taking care of the other boys. Included doing groceries. He could just snatch Max to help him, but the blonde was sleeping peacefully in his boyfriend arms. So that meant he couldn't take Rei too. While Daichi and Tyson was sleeping soundly (literally) and waking them up would only wasting his time. The last option was Kenny, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

So here he was, walking alone on the snowy path through the park. The weather was chilly, but that wouldn't stop Kai Hiwatari for doing his groceries. He had just finished his groceries with the groceries bags in his hands. He looked up to the dark sky, the grey clouds were floating slowly in the sky.

"Hey."

Someone called him. Kai frowned as he recognized the voice instantly. The voice was became very familiar these days. Because the odd series of events always started with that voice. He spun around, the groceries bags in his hands swung with the motion.

"Hn." Kai acknowledged him with that.

The sickening sweet smile was plastered on the teen's face in front of him. Kai could see the glint of mischief in the orange haired teen's eyes.

"Doing groceries I see." The teen said as he stepped closer to Kai.

"Yes. What are you doing here, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn smiled again as he stood in front of Kai. "Just taking a walk and a very nice walk indeed since I meet such a cute sight here." He said.

Here we go, the first event of the odd series of events started. Kai minded boredly.

"Oh, very well. I have to go back. Bye." Kai bid his farewell.

"Oh no, you are not going." Brooklyn said before swiftly circling his arms around Kai's waist.

Kai tensed at this, just like the other days. He could feel his eyebrow twitched.

"Let go of me, Brooklyn." Kai hissed dangerously. But the teen seemed oblivious with the venom in Kai's voice.

"Why should I?" Brooklyn said as he snuggled to Kai's hair.

"_That's it!"_ Kai minded as he spun around in Brooklyn embrace and readied to give him a lesson.

But before he raised his hand, the orange haired teen was sent flying by a brute force to a nearby bench. Kai blinked before a realization hit him. Oh yeah, the second event.

A blonde Spaniard was standing tall and proud in front of him as if shielding him from the cold wind which was coincidentally blew passing them. Kai couldn't see his expression as the blonde stood with his back faced him. But Kai felt dark aura and strong killing intent flared out from the Spaniard.

"Miguel." Kai called him.

Miguel turned around, and his aura changed drastically to a kind, bright, and warm person which he normally was.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a smile on his face. But his eyes showed concern. Kai just nodded at this.

"I'll take care of him." Miguel said as he turned to Brooklyn who was successfully standing.

And here we go again, Kai mused. Kai had to see the show again. The show where Miguel would beat the hell out of Brooklyn. Kai sometimes felt sympathy for the orange haired teen. But Miguel always convinced him that Brooklyn deserved that.

There was a time where Brooklyn and Miguel got slapped by an old librarian when Miguel beat Brooklyn right on the spot, which was the library itself. And Kai had to apologize to the old woman over and over but the woman seemed having her heart frozen and wouldn't accept his apologize. So Kai did what he thought he would never do. The attack which Max taught him, the teary and big cute eyes with beautiful blush on his cheeks. Max always said that he did wonderful at that but Kai wasn't convinced even a bit. But the encounter with the old woman proved him that Max was right.

Kai was so deep in his thought and didn't realize that Miguel had finished. The Spaniard was stood in front of him. He panted a little by the 'exercise'. Brooklyn was nowhere. He must be gone away again.

"You know Miguel, you really didn't need to-"

"No, it's okay. It's my pleasure. Please let me protect you whenever I can." Miguel said. His breath came out in puff. Sweat rolled down from his temple.

Kai smiled softly to the Spaniard which made Miguel blushed lightly. Kai then took a groceries bag and took out a pack of tissue. He tore the pack before taking out a piece of tissue. Kai walked up to Miguel, put his hand on the taller teen, and apply soft pressure on Miguel's sweaty temple.

Miguel felt his world spinning. He was dizzy by the closeness with his biggest crush, or maybe even love. He was sure as hell blushing hard. He had to restrain himself for not warping his arms around the slim waist.

"Thank you." Kai smiled softly as he wiped the sweat off from Miguel's temple with the tissue. Miguel was melting inside. Kai was so adorable.

"H i w a t a r i." A not so loud voice called him again. But this time Kai didn't hesitate to turn around. His hands still on Miguel's shoulder and temple.

"Oh, so you are awake?" Kai asked nonchalantly as he drew his attention back to Miguel, who was gulping silently.

Oh yes, the third event.

"Let's go home." The taller teen said as he walked to them before taking the groceries bags. His eyes never left Miguel's.

"Yeah, just a second." Kai said as he made sure Miguel's face was clear from sweat.

"Kai, it's getting cold." The teen seemed urging him to just walk away with him.

"It's already cold, Tyson." Kai said. He then smiled and nodded to Miguel before walking to Tyson's side.

"Thanks a lot, Miguel." Kai said again as he began walking back home.

"Yeah, anytime." Miguel said as he waved his hand.

Kai was sure, that the teen beside him was glaring to anything in front of him. What's his problem? Kai minded.

The walk to their home was a silent walk. Neither spoke something or started conversation. Kai sighed mentally, because he knew by heart when they reach their bedroom Tyson would fuss about this again.

"What were you doing with Miguel there?" See?

"He saved me from Brooklyn, again." Kai said as he flopped on the bed.

"You are more than capable for saving yourself." Tyson said as he took off his jacket.

"He looked happy when saving me, so why not let him do that? He is my friend too Ty, and I love making them happy." Though Kai would never say that aloud in front of anyone but Tyson.

"But, he... He got this look in his eyes when he looks at you."

"What look?"

"He loves you, Kai."

There was a silence. Kai was sitting on the bed.

"So what?"

"What? Kai?" Tyson questioned him with a quite loud voice. He sat on the bed next to Kai. "He loves you!"

"Isn't that a good thing? To be loved?"

"Yes, but- no!" Tyson was confused.

"I don't know for you Tyson, but it's nice for me when someone loves me. And I cherish all people who love me." Kai said with a longing look on his face.

At this Tyson then understand. Kai's life was once filled with hatred. He had grown with people who didn't really care about his wellbeing. They just thought about themself first, and Kai was treated like some kind of tool or property. So when someone loved and cared for him genuinely, he would love and care for them too. In any other way, though.

Tyson sighed before leaned to Kai and embraced him. Kai leaned to the embrace and inhaled deeply. The warmth of his boyfriend was something he loved too.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I just way too affraid of losing you." Tyson said as he smelled the sweatness from Kai's hair.

"Hn." Kai mumbled lazily. He was in too much comfort for dealing with Tyson's insecurity right then. "Idiot." But he thought he should assure him. "It doesn't matter who loves me the way you love me. Because... You know."

"Aww, are you saying you love me?" Tyson teased."

"Damn yes, Idiot. So stop that and let me sleep here. Your snoring a bit too loud tonight." Kai mumbled sleepily as Tyson lowered himself in the bed.

"Yeah, that Tyson for you." Tyson said as he took a pillow for them. And let Kai sleep in his embrace.

_Yeah, it doesn't matter. Because you love me right, Kai. And I cherish that too above all else._

Yay! That for you guys! Thanks for reading and will you leave a review?

(' w ')v


End file.
